


Knot a problem

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: LAYHAN! "Everything’s going to be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot a problem

“What the hell is that?!”

Yixing attempts to squirm away from the intruding pressure he feels inside of him, courtesy of Luhan’s dick.

Luhan keeps him pinned, grinning sheepishly.

“I didn’t know it would happen, I swear!”

“Are you fucking knotting me right now? You told me it wouldn’t happen!”

Yixing makes to move again but it pushes Luhan’s knot right up against his prostate and he’s reduced to a moaning mess.

“Calm down, everything is going to be fine.”

His words are meant to be soothing but the harsh snap of his hips is anything but. Yixing sees stars when he comes, lying limply in Luhan’s embrace.

He can feel Luhan pulsing inside of him, too euphoric to panic. Tomorrow maybe, he’ll confront Luhan about his mutated werewolf dick.


End file.
